


Hogwarts365 Drabble Collection

by RZZMG



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Revenge Sex, Social Commentary, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Unrequited Love, Weight Issues, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles written for the Hogwarts365 Drabble Challenge (hogwarts365.livejournal.com). Deals with a variety of issues (transgender, coming-out, weight issues & social 'norms', cheating, unrequited love, etc.).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Golden Snitch (Draco/Harry, Hermione)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 2013 Hogwarts365 (hogwarts365.livejournal.com) entry for WEEK ONE (14-22 September, 2013). The challenge was to write a 365 word drabble (exactly) using at least one of three prompts the Mods supply:
> 
> Prompts used were: "Transgendered Draco" and "Coming Out".  
> Timeline: Post-Hogwarts, EWE (year: 2005).

* * *

**The Golden Snitch**

 

Draco tugged his sweaty hand out of Hermione Granger's hold, feeling another panic attack coming on. "I can't do this," he panted. His chest was too tight, constricting his heart and making it difficult to breathe. "I'm no  _bloody_  Gryffindor. I can't-"

"You can," Hermione kindly, but firmly told him. As his Mind Healer, she was always the one to encourage him so. "You've spent six years working up to this, Draco. You've overcome self-doubt, depression, and an attempted suicide so you could have this very moment. This is who you are now, and you have a right to express and live it." Her warm hand on his arm gave him a shot of courage. "Now, take a deep breath and tell yourself-"

His voice was tremulous when he replied with their well-practised mantra, "I can do this."

He nodded. She was right. Six years ago, he'd finally decided upon his life's destiny, and this was it. It was not the future his father or his centuries-old Malfoy ancestry had envisioned for their last heir, nor was it the hope his well-intended mother had planned... but it was all his. Embracing the truth was the only thing he'd ever done for himself. He couldn't turn back now.

They entered the room, and he took a seat in the middle of the sofa, facing the gently, flickering fire. After another small pep talk, Hermione left him to bring in the second party to tonight's unveiling.

The door opened behind him, footsteps approached, and the couch dipped as Harry Potter, Draco's new lover, came and sat next to him.

"You look..."

"Too feminine for your tastes?" Draco asked with a bite of cynicism, expecting rejection and preparing for a broken heart.

Harry was quiet a moment.

 _Getting ready to run,_ Draco bitterly thought, rubbing his damp palms on his woollen skirt.

"I was going to say 'beautiful'."

Shocked, Draco dropped his chin, slightly embarrassed. "The surgery's not for another year."

Harry reached out and laid his hand over Draco's. "It doesn't matter to me. I'll want you either way."

Tears wavered in Draco's vision as hope flared to life deep inside.

Finally, he'd caught the Golden Snitch.

.

_**~FIN~** _

.


	2. The Hardest Lesson (Draco/Theodore, Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my 2013 Hogwarts365 (hogwarts365.livejournal.com) entry for WEEK TWO (23-28 September, 2013). The challenge was to write a 365 word drabble (exactly) using at least one of three prompts the Mods supply:
> 
> Prompts used were: "Payback's a bitch!" and "Room of Requirement".  
> Timeline: Hogwarts Era – 7th year A/U (no Voldemort resurrection, no war).

* * *

**THE HARDEST LESSON**

 

"Leave me alone."

Theo stood his ground, refusing to budge before Draco's anger. "Not until you know why I did it."

His lover barked a cynical laugh. "Oh, I know why, Theo. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" He stared down at his expensive leather shoes and frowned. "It's no more then I deserve, though, right? How long have you known?"

Saddened that it had taken something this extreme to get the truth out of Draco at last, Theo sighed. "Do you want an exact count of months, or will it suffice to say I've known about every one of your affairs?"

Draco nodded, accepting the answer. "Why use the Room of Requirement and not the Head Boy's dorm, though?"

"Because we lost our virginities to each other in there. I even conjured the same bed."

Angry, Theo's lover rounded on him. "You fucked Potter in the same bed we used to fuck the first time?" he snarled. "Why would you do that? Why him?"

Clenching his sweaty fists at his side, Theo forced the truth out between thin, white lips. "Because I wanted you to know how it felt to watch the person you love loving someone else."

Draco stumbled back and his face drained of all colour as the truth hit him between the eyes with all the force of a twenty-pound sledgehammer.

"Look, tomorrow, we graduate out of here," Theo forced himself to continue with the speech he'd prepared in advance. "I'm leaving for Canada to begin my apprenticeship program on Monday. I won't be coming back to England for years, maybe ever. I think it's best if we just end things here. Make a clean break of it."

His former lover was silent in the face of that pronouncement, staring at the floor with such pitiable despair that it hurt to look at him.

It was time to go.

Theo headed for the door, as heartbroken and wretched a man as the one he was leaving behind. He'd obtained his revenge, but to his dismay, there was no vindication to be found in it. He wasn't sure there ever would be.

Some endings didn't come with peace, even if they achieved closure.

**.**

**_~FIN~_ **

**_._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've been asked by others: Theo loved Draco. Draco loved Harry secretly, but was sleeping with Theo (and everyone else on the sly), playing with people's feelings. Theo found out that Draco never really loved him and he discovered Draco's unrequited love for Harry at the same time. Wanting to teach Draco a lesson in being hurt by the one you love by catching them sleeping around with others, Theo seduced Harry...and arranged for Draco to find them out. How very twisted and Slytherin of Theo, yeah?


	3. Big & Beautiful (Millicent, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Draco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my 2013 Hogwarts365 (hogwarts365.livejournal.com) entry for WEEK THREE (29 September-5 October, 2013). The challenge was to write a 365 word drabble (exactly) using at least one of three prompts the Mods supply:
> 
> Prompt used was: "Millicent Bulstrode"  
> Timeline: Hogwarts Era – 7th year A/U (no Voldemort resurrection, no war).

* * *

**BIG AND BEAUTIFUL**

 

"Looking good, Bulstrode!"

"Wow, Millie, is that you?"

"Bloody hell, she's..."

"Thin," Millicent snarled with disgust, throwing her bum down on the bench next to Pansy. "I know, alright? I'm disgustingly, hideously scrawny. You could pick teeth with me!"

Slytherin table went deadly quiet at such a bizarre comment, unsure what to make of Millicent's foul mood.

"But you look beautiful," Blaise stated.

Millicent glared at him. "I can see my feet for the first time since I was seven, Zabini. I don't think there's anything spectacular about that."

He frowned. "I don't understand. Seeing your feet-"

"Is a sign of shame!" Millicent bellowed. "Do you know how hard I worked to be full-figured, and not like my bulimic mother? Do you know what she's done to herself, all in the name of beauty? Her teeth are rotting out of her mouth from vomiting up her food. She spends a fortune on Glamour Charms to get rid of 'unsightly bulges'. Her waist is smaller than one of my thighs, and you can see her ribs, for Salazar's sake! Do you know how unhealthy and how emotionally and financially destructive that is? Chasing society's ideal of beauty only ends up making you sick!"

"Huh. I never thought of it that way," Pansy stated, contemplating Millicent's words.

"Me, either," Daphne chimed in. "I've always seen being thin as a mark of desirability, but look what I give up to achieve it. I skip meals to cut calories, so I'm always hungry and tired. I have trouble concentrating in classes because of it."

Draco looked over at Millicent, speculative. "How  _did_  you lose so much weight anyway?" he asked her.

Millicent sighed. "On the train home for the Easter hols, Bitch Granger hit me with a Vomiting Charm for bullying a first year. I was charfing up my intestines all week." She plucked a giant turkey leg from a platter on the table. "Thank Merlin I'm back at Hogwarts, though. I've really missed the food!"

**.**

_**~FIN~** _

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of this piece was to get readers to consider the importance of health and weight and self-image -- specifically, that intended weight loss is about one's health, not about one's beauty or worth.


End file.
